You thought wrong
by DistortionDaxe
Summary: Republish from old account. Young Dominic finally decides on his first Pokemon, but he must create his dream team when his parents are taken from him and stop Team Catastrophe. But something more complex is hidden in the Johto region, 25 years in the future... Rated T for cursing and intense atmosphere/violence. No deaths and absoutely NO innuendos! But it is OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is Daxe and I have decided to write a story for Pokemon! I have written stories for two other archives, and I plan to be even more successful here. So please enjoy and leave a review!**

Chapter 1: Decisions

A boy of about 10 years old was just waking up in Greymoon Town. He opened up the window in his bedroom to see one of the few forest roads connecting to Cherrygrove City. He went downstairs to find his mother on her laptop, searching for ideas to help improve the newfound neighborhood. She was the wife to the mayor, after all.

"Today's the big day! I finally get to meet the professor!" The boy said.

His mother looked up from her laptop to talk to him. "I know! I'm sure it will be great to have your own Pokemon! We can go in just a little bit. Eat some breakfast."

"Ok mom."

The small car began to pull out of the forest road and into Cherrygrove City. The boy and his mother got out and went the rest of the way on foot.

"So which Pokemon should I get? Cyndaquil, Totodile, or Chikorita?"

"I don't know, honey. It's your choice."

The Lab in New Bark Town quickly became visible, and the boy sped up to the doors. By the time his mother caught up, he was already inside. Many scientists were surveying Pokemon of the same evolution families, and eggs were stored in special cages with their parent Pokemon.

"Wow... this is cool. I wonder where Professor Elm is?" The boy said to himself.

"I'm right here." The professor walked up to the child. "You must be Dominic. Here to pick out a Pokemon?"

"Yes please!"

The Professor pressed a button and a small table with three Poke Balls rose up from the floor. Professor Elm released them all to show Dominic. Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita.

"So, Dominic. Which one do you like best?"

"I don't know. They all look so cute and happy." Then Dominic saw something in the corner. He walked over to it, and it raised it's small head. "What's this little guy?"

Professor Elm didn't seem to be paying attention for a minute. "Hm? Oh, that's just Eevee. The poor little guy seems lonely, but he doesn't feel any better when we put him with other Pokemon."

"I'll take him!"

Elm raised an eyebrow. "Think you can cheer him up? Alright, if that's what you want, he's yours."

Dominic picked up Eevee as gently as he could. He looked into it's big brown eyes and found himself dazed.

"Thanks, Professor! I'll see you around!"

"Take care! I'm sure we will meet again soon!"

When Dominic and his mother got home, he immediately brought out Eevee to play. They bonded like any new partners would. They ran, hopped, rolled and wrestled. Eevee wasn't lonely anymore, and Dominic had his own Pokemon companion. But what seemed like such an inncent duo would eventually become something greater, more powerful. And darker. Three vans showed up in front of their home. Men in red and purple uniforms came out and knocked on the door. Dominic inched closer to see what was happening. His father, the mayor and founder Greymoon Town answered. He looked angry and began arguing with the men. But eventually the men grabbed him and brought him to one of the vans, carelessly throwing him in.

"Dad!" He yelled, running towards them with Eevee.

"Dominic! Stay back!"

The thugs stood in front of him and pushed him down. "Don't try to be a hero kid. We got your mom too. Just run little boy. Run! And spread the word of Team Catastrophe!"

Dominic backed away. They took his parents for reasons who knows what. Eevee wasn't experienced in battle either. What could he do?

He ran. He got to Cherrygrove City, then ran even more. He went through the forests to the edge of Mt. Silver. His legs began to give out. His vision blurred. All he could see was a middle-aged man in a labcoat, with his Eevee lying beside him.

Dominic woke up in the upstairs area of a building that looked like a house. There was a boy slightly younger than him and a woman who looked vaguely familiar. Professor Elm came through the doorway with a small case in his hand.

"Ah, Dominic! You're up! I found you just off the mountain. May I ask what you were doing up there?"

"I...I was running..."

"From what?"

"Some men in black vans kidnapped my parents! I didn't know what to do! I-I..." Dominic curled up and sobbed.

"Dominic, can you show me Eevee?" Elm leaned down to retrieve Eevee's Poke Ball.

"Sure, here he is. Why?" Dominic gave the ball to Elm, who brought him out. He saw Eevee was exceptionally happier. He then realized Dominic was worthy. The professor opened his case to reveal three Poke Balls. Dominic knew what they were almost immediately.

"Sir, I already got my first Pokemon. I don't need another one-"

"Yes, you do. Now choose wisely, because I called an acquaintance who is coming to help you out, and depending on which one you pick, he has something for you."

Dominic stood up and wiped away his tears. He looked among the choices he had. After long consideration, he made a choice. His personality matched that of Chikorita, and that would be his new partner.

"I choose Chikorita sir."

"Alright, then. She's yours." Elm released Chikorita and gave her to Dominic. She jumped on him and smiled. "Well, looks like you two hit it off. Ah, there's the doorbell. That's probably him."

The person at the door was revealed to be none other than Professor Oak, the leading expert on Pokemon.

The Professor got straight to business. "You must be Dominic. I am Oak. Now tell me, which Pokemon did you choose?"

"Chikorita, sir. I just want to say it's an honor to meet you." The boy felt lucky to be in the presence of this man. He was the first person to modernize the Pokedex.

"Now my boy, I have a few things left I'd like to do in my life, and this is one of them. This Pokemon is one of my last. Meet Squirtle."

The blue turtle hopped up on Dominic's lap, reciting it's name as most Pokemon do. Dominic hugged his third Pokemon friend. He was amazed that he could be trusted with three rare Pokemon mere hours after getting just one. But something happened at that moment. It was as if, in th back of his mind, Dominic had been greeted. The unknown voice repeated itself.

"_Hi! I think we are going to be good friends!"_

This freaked him out. He stood up suddenly, startling both Elm and Oak. Squirtle hopped up on his head and looked down at his face. The voice appeared again.

_"Hello? Can you hear me?"_

The voice was more clear this time. Dominic thought it sounded like a child's. Squirtle seemed to be giving him a questioning gaze. That was it!

"Squirtle? You can talk?!" He said. The professors were horribly confused.

_"Of course I can't! But you can hear me in your mind. I knew you were special the moment I saw you and Chikorita getting along."_

"But how can I communicate with you without embarrassing myself?" The question definitely sounded awkward out loud.

_"That's something you will have to learn. Hasn't Eevee been saying anything?"_

"Uuhh..." Dominic was talking to everyone at the same time. He decided it would be best to leave the house while he talked to his Pokemon. "I need to go outside. I'll be right back." He assured the professors.

"So, would you mind telling me what's happening?"

_"Well that's a question to be asking someone else. There's others who can communicate with us like you do. I suggest finding them."_

"Do you have any way of finding out who and where they are?"

_"Not without tackling random people and trying to get into their heads."_

Dominic sighed. He began walking around town to see if anybody looked special. Mostly just men and women standing around. Although, it was a small town. But there was one little girl playing with a Sentret in front of her house.

"Excuse me, what's your name." He asked the girl. She looked up, and her Sentret seemed pretty wary.

"I'm Layla. And you are?"

"My name's Dominic. I believe there's something different about you."

"And what is that?"

Dominic took a deep breath. "I see your Sentret doesn't like me very much."

Layla gasped. "How did you-?"

"Because it told me."

End of chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope you liked chapter one. Depending on how well it does in reviews. Speaking of which, feedback is greatly appreciated. Seeya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello very few readers, I am back with chapter 2. Seriously no reviews? I guess some people just can't be bothered for it.**

Chapter 2: The hunt begins

Layla couldn't believe this boy could talk to Pokemon. Just like her. She stood up and studied him for a moment.

"So what kind of Pokemon do you have?" She asked him.

"Just these three." Dominic said, showing her his rare Pokemon. Chikorita walked towards Layla.

_"Hi! I like your hat!" _Said Chikorita in Layla's head. It was an odd greeting, but a greeting nonetheless.

"Aw aren't you sweet? This hat used to belong to my mother. She was a trainer too!"

Dominic thought it odd that he couldn't hear what Chikorita was telling her. But he was also happy that he found another Pokemon Whisperer.

"So does she like you?" He asked.

"Seems like it. So you can communicate with Pokemon too?"

"Yeah. For some reason I can't hear it unless they are talking directly to me though." Dominic frowned as he said this. Layla tried to cheer him up.

"That's just because you're new to it. Don't worry, your mind will grow to it!"

Just then, black vans pulled up to the house. A dozen men hopped out and Dominic instantly recognized them.

"Hey you!" He yelled. "What are you doing here?!" The man in front stopped. He walked over to the small boy. He pulled his hand back as if to slap him, but he was stopped by Eevee's Quick Attack, knocking him to the ground. Three of the other men recognized Dominic.

"Hey, it's that kid from Greymoon! Get him!"

Dominic stood in place.

_"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf on this creep." _He told his Pokemon in his mind. Surprisingly enough, Chikorita was able to hear his direct thoughts and attacked the grunt. Her Razor Leaf cut the man on his arms and legs, and he backed off.

"Alright, that's it! Houndor, take him out!"

A Houndor appeared and used it's Ember. Chikorita dodged and let Squirtle jump in to absorb the hit with it's shell. Dominic suddenly felt powerful.

_"Squirtle, use your Bubblebeam." _Squirtle understood and attacked. The Houndor was instantly knocked out. Dominic glared at the men and spoke to them in an intimidating voice.

"Get out of this town, Team Catastrophe. Leave and never return. Spread the word of me to all your fellow scum, and make sure they know-they are being hunted."

Team Catastrophe cowered and got back in the van. It sped off on to the main road, leaving Dominic silently staring and Layla on the ground with a look of amazement.

Layla got up and slowly walked toward the remarkable young boy who drove off a horde of grown men with a small group of baby Pokemon. It happened so fast...too fast.

"H-how...did you do that?" She asked, still awestruck at his amazing abilities.

"Those men...they took something from me." Dominic replied. He sighed, then continued. "They took my parents."

Layla stepped back. This boy was incredibly strong for his age. She had met him less than three minutes ago, and already he had shown immense strength, courage, and ruthlessness. But something wasn't right. His gaze never moved. He was still looking down the road. Suddenly, the young boy collapsed.

A child defeating a squad of Catastrophe grunts. It simply wasn't human...or Pokemon. The leader of Team Catastrophe spun around in his chair, juggling thoughts and ideas of what really happened. He spoke to one of his executives.

"Send out Aurora's team. Crush this child's Pokemon and bring him to me."

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to tell him he should bring something extra?"

"Only his dog." The leader felt smirk appear on his face. The world wouldn't know what hit it. Especially not this Greymoon boy. It would just take some time.

Professor Elm's aides tried to figure out what happened to the boy. He must've had something special about him, a certain nerve, or maybe a switching personality. He wasn't waking up, and it worried almost everyone in the town about what was going on, and if it would happen to them. But little did they know he was having a very painful, intriguing dream...

Dominic wandered throughout a world of darkness, not even feeling the ground beneath. Suddenly a large winged white creature with what appeared to be a blue eye mask appeared before Dominic. An immense, throbbing pain instantly emerged in his head when looked at it. It felt like his head was being split in half. The creature reared it's head back and opened it's mouth. It was only air, but to Dominic, it was like having a tornado repeatedly smashing into his body, leaving one thought in his mind. He was going to frickin' die. He couldn't understand what had happened. One minute he had so much power, the next he is frail and weak in the face a monster. Suddenly, the throbbing stopped and the blast of wind was halted. With a shriek, a large bird encased in fire came out of nowhere and tackled the other creature.

_"They must be Pokemon. But honestly, it's so cliche that I have my own big dilemma and right now I'm seeing something so powerful and majestic. Looks like there's only three walls here..." _Dominic thought to himself. The flames blazed the white Pokemon. It was driven away as the bird was left hovering. It looked at him, and Dominic finally remembered it's name.

"Ho-Oh. I know you. You were tamed by my father and you helped him. I am a direct descendant of Gold, the one who fought you, defeated you, and captured you. You helped him, and he let you roam free. I ask for your power once again, to free him from Team Catastrophe!"

Ho-Oh glowed again, but this time with a blue light. Dominic's head hurt again as the bird turned and flew off.

"What?... But I thought...it...uuggh..." Dominic fell to the invisible floor, still clutching his head in pain...

He woke up shouting in agony. Layla fell backwards and the professor's aide jumped. Eevee and Chikorita yelped in surprise, while Squirtle hopped up and spoke to Dominic.

_"Are you ok? You seem...tense." _He said to his trainer through thought.

_"Yeah. But I would like you to do me a favor." _Dominic said to his turtle companion.

_"Anything!" _

Dominic began speaking out loud. "We're going to Mt. Silver's peak." Everyone gasped at his words, and his Pokemon were confused. They were young, so they didn't know much about the world.

But you'd have to beat the entire league to get access!" Layla said.

"Exactly." Dominic replied, turning to the girl. "But there is an even greater trainer there. When he recognizes my achievement, he will help me, and Team Catatastrophe will meet their worst nightmare."

"What achievement?"

"Reclaiming my father's legendary Pokemon." Dominic's face became even more serious. Layla was confused, but nobody at Elm's lab could ever forget the achievements of Gold. The only problem was Dominic was never given much details from Gold himself. Professor Elm walked in with an egg, but couldn't believe that Dominic was in his house three times today already.

"What are you doing, kid?! I thought you could handle it!" He said to the still determined, but dazed, 10 year old child.

"Elm, I need you to do me a favor." Dominic replied, carelessly brushing his words aside. It was the first time he didn't refer to him as Professor, but that didn't matter now.

"Er, sure. What is it?"

"You still know the Kimono girls right?"

"Of course!"

"Ring 'em up. I'm going to Ecruteak." Dominic hopped up and walked out. The researchers were confused, but Layla decided to follow him. She stopped, however, when she realized Elm still had an egg.

"Need someone to take care of that egg?"

Dominic was halfway to Cherrygrove when Layla finally caught up. Dominic had his mind set, and he decided having Layla around wouldn't be the best idea. She kept calling out to him to wait up, but he ignored her. Eevee popped out and looked at his trainer.

_"You're just going to ignore her? She can help you!"_

_"And risk getting some girl I barely know hurt? Not gonna happen Eevee. Besides, I don't need a girl in my life right now."_

Eevee looked back and saw Layla panting. The small fox-like creature skipped over to her and talked.

_"I don't think you can convince him to stop. He doesn't want to waste any time."_

_"Aw. Well, thanks little guy. In case he eventually changes his mind, put in a good word for me."_

Eevee nodded and caught up to his trainer. Cherrygrove was already behind them, and Dominic had anticipated Falkner wouldn't let him pursue Team Catastrophe without beating him. He had no interest in the league, but he had to beat it or he wouldn't be able to reach Mt. Silver.

He had guessed right. Falkner's gym trainers gave Dominic a fairly hostile welcome. Squirtle was a big help to take them down. Falkner himself decided to make the victory a bit more challenging, however. The blue-haired man jumped down from the Pokemon Center roof (what was he doing up there?) with his Pokemon not far behind. He seemed to wear old clothes, like that of a younger man. On him, they looked odd and out of place.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely.

Dominic was slightly intimidated by the man's Pokemon. His Fearow stared at him and he snapped back to the present. "Sorry. I'm looking for a criminal organization-"

"Team Rocket? Those idiots were decommissioned decades ago!" Falkner cut in.

"You didn't let me finish. I mean Team Catastrophe. I am trying to find them and take back what's mine. Maybe you can help me. I just need passage through your city."

"Look kid, this is my city. If Team Catastrophe were a real threat, I would've already gotten rid of them. If you really want to get through Violet City, fight your way to the top of Sprout Tower. I will wait." Falkner flew off on his Pidgeot. Dominic stood there wondering how it happened so fast. Something else was how he would take down a man with a Pidgeot using only a turtle, a fox, and a baby dinosuar. Then he found the answer. It was right in front of him. He wasn't going to.

There wasn't very many powerful Pokemon around the city. Bug types wouldn't help, neither would a Bellsprout. There was Dark Cave, but it was impossible to see in there. How was anyone supposed to beat him when all the Pokemon were weak against his?

"I guess I'll just have to settle for the cave. It shouldn't be too bad. Right?" Dominic asked, partly to himself, partly to his Pokemon. They just sort of shrugged.

But of course, he was wrong again. He was instantly jumped by a Croagunk. He instantly noticed it was odd since Croagunk normally didn't live around here. Eevee came out and tackled it. It fought surprisingly well. The small fox came out as the victor, still growling at the toxic frog. A beam emerged from the darkness and absorbed Croagunk. Dominic heard whispering.

"He's better than I thought. What now, sir?" One voice said.

"Fool! I will take him down myself!" Another, more firm voice exclaimed. Four men stepped up. Two flashes of light bursted out, no doubt from Pokemon, revealing a few familiar figures.

"Team Catastrophe. I should've known. You are going to give me back my parents, or suffer greatly."

One of them seemed more important than the rest. His hair was a light blue, and he was overall quite handsome. But his eyes were cold. Just looking at them would send a chill down the spine. His uniform was perfectly fitted to his thin body.

"So you're the child who drove off our scouts? You don't look much, but it is foolish to think like Team Rocket did. I am Aurora, and I am a Catastrophe executive. Welcome to your latest nightmare. Be expecting a severe storm."

In the blink of an eye, the executive had already thrown a Poke Ball. Dominic expected it to be like the others, a fire or poison type. He felt stupid. That must've been the third time today.

"Pokedex please. Hold on..."

It was identified as Froslass. Yep. He's screwed. He could only think to use Squirtle, who had learned Bite, which could give a slight type advantage. Maybe he could try stalling with Defense Curl so he could figure out why they were here in the first place.

_"C'mon Dominic, think of something! That ghost girl is coming for us!" _Squirtle yelled in Dominic's head.

_"All right, all right. Try starting with Defense Curl. I'm sure there's a way we can escape this battle."_

_"Whatever you say."_

Squirtle did as he was told and stood firm, hiding a little more imto his shell. Froslass was creepily floating in circles around him.

"Shadow Sneak!" Aurora called out. Squirtle braced himself and watched the ghost's swift movements so he wouldn't miss it. But his thoughts were different than reality. Froslass was already behind him, and she smacked him hard. While Dominic was still surveying the area, he decided to fight independently. He bit, tackled, and blasted. Try as he may, he was nailed by moves such as Shadow Ball or Ice Shard. Aurora and Froslass were too strong. Dominic needed to snap back to the present. Time was running out, his trainer's life was at risk, and Squirtle couldn't do a thing. It was just...too...MUCH!

End of chapter 2

**Am I going too fast? Are some things not being explained? You tell me! Review please!**


End file.
